


Sus pruebas fueron su caida

by Tammara125Swan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Redemption, F/M, I hate Lila, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, My boyfriend couts as beta?, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Someone wants to be my beta?, nino is a good friend
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammara125Swan/pseuds/Tammara125Swan
Summary: Lila intenta llevar sus mentiras a otro nivel esta vez jura tener mas de un testigo sobre lo que dice, el problema? sus testigos estan presentes y ella no tenia idea
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 22





	Sus pruebas fueron su caida

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de comenzar quiero decir esto nuevamente. EL BULLYING O ACOSO, NO ESTA BIEN   
> No esta bien atacar a nadie.  
> No esta bien ser testigo y no hacer nada.  
> Y si eres victima tu tienes el poder para defenderte.
> 
> Si alguna vez sientes que necesitas ayuda contra el acoso acude a alguien, yo estoy disponible para escuchar siempre toda la vida.
> 
> P.D: Disfruten el fic

Marinette estaba recargada en la barandilla de su balcón tratando de no pensar en todo lo que le había pasado ese día y fracasando miserablemente. La imagen de todos sus compañeros mirándola decepcionados creyendo que de verdad ella sería capaz de hacerle bullying a Lila por meses, A LILA, a su torturadora, ahora resultaba que ella era la malvada bruja del cuento, aunque tenía que darle cierto crédito por que las marcas de golpes que montó el día anterior fueron dignas de una película de hollywood. La cara de Alya creyendo toda esa basura fue lo que más la lastimó, independientemente de su amistad ella era una reportera no debería de haber investigado más a fondo todas las mentiras que le estaban diciendo? Aun a pesar de eso, la mirada de derrota que Adrien le dio fue suficiente para que ella saliera de la escuela antes del final de las clases. La idea de que ellos dos sabían sobre las mentiras de Lila la había hecho sentir bien al inicio pero por muy amable y tierna que fuera la ojiazul había un límite en lo que ella podía soportar y el ser injustamente culpada de acosar a Lila y que él no se atreviera a decir nada rebasaba ese límite y por mucho. Había dejado de llorar por esa situación hace algunas semanas, ya no valía la pena pero aun se sentía extremadamente dólida.

Estaba comenzando a hacer frío pero no quería meterse, Tikki ya se había dormido y ella no quería despertarla porque le preguntaría si estaba bien, claramente no estaba bien pero no estaba lista para responder esa pregunta.

-Estas bien?- Maldición pensó inmediatamente al escuchar esa voz que conocía tan bien

-¿Qué haces aquí Chat?- Preguntó con un tono un poquito más mordaz de lo que tenía intención- Está todo bien, necesitas algo?- Comentó con un tono más dulce, Chat no tenía la culpa de lo que le había pasado.

-Vine a verte, Todo está bien y no contestaste mi pregunta, ¿Estás bien Princesa?.- Chat aterrizó junto a ella dándole la espalda al barandal pero podía sentir sus ojos fijos en ella.

-Claro que estoy bien, por que no estaría bien? que pudo pasar que no estaría yo bien?- Muy bien la histeria no le ayudó a que el creyera su mentira pero cuál era el punto de decirle lo que había pasado si sus compañeros de clase no le creían porque sería diferente con Chat que la conocía mucho menos al menos como Marinette

-Escuche lo que paso hoy en tu escuela y…-

-Te preocupa que sea akumatizada? tranquilo no pasara- Marinette lo interrumpió, no quería que la vigilaran solo para evitar una akumatizacion, además había logrado mantener sus emociones bajo control con mucha practica desde que Lila apareció

-Como estaba diciendo- Continuó el héroe como si ella no hubiera dicho nada- escuche lo que pasó y me preocupas, no creo que sea justo lo que te hicieron pasar- se volteo para que ambos quedaran frente a la calle pero no apartó los ojos de ella en ningún momento

-¿Quien te dijo lo que pasó?- preguntó ella queriendo evitar las esperanzas en que Alya o Nino o a alguno de sus compañeros aun le interesa su bienestar

\- Creo que hay un chico que es modelo en tu salon no?- el desvío la mirada, intentando ser lo más neutral posible a pesar de estar hablando de él mismo- Es amigo mio y me comento lo que te hicieron así que vine a ver como estabas, pero al parecer que no estás muy interesada en responder eso- la empujó ligeramente con el hombro recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa de parte de la chica.

\- No pensé que a Adrien le preocupara tanto lo que había sucedido considerando que cuando paso no hizo nada- Respiró pesadamente- No es que sea su obligación ni nada es solo que me sentí como si todos me hubieran abandonado- pasó rápidamente las manos bajo sus ojos eliminando lágrimas antes de que salieran y llamando la atención de su compañero con el acto.

-Qué pasa con Lila? ¿Por qué te trata así?- Marinette noto un poco de enojo debajo del controlado tono de voz de su compañero pero no dijo nada y lo dejó continuar - Quiero decir, sé que miente cada que respira pero en tu caso parece querer hacerte daño de manera específica. Solo a ti- Chat no había notado la verdad en sus palabras hasta que lo dijo en voz alta y comenzó a sentirse como el cobarde que Marinette claramente pensaba que era. Como es que no había pensado en esto antes.

\- Al principio cuando comencé a ver sus mentiras trate de exponerla, trate de que Adrien... mis amigos no se vieran envueltos en toda esa basura, fue ese momento cuando me declaró la guerra abiertamente, a pesar de que dijo que me alejaría de Adrien y de mis amigos, si te soy honesta pensé que eso de arrinconar me en el baño y amenazarme era…-

-ELLA TE AMENAZÓ??? CUANDO PASO ESTO MARINETTE- El Grito de Chat hizo saltar a la pobre chica con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Chat tranquilo no fue para tanto, fue cuando casi logra expulsarme de la escuela- Ella bajó la voz, en realidad no había tenido intención de soltar esa información, era demasiado vergonzoso hablar de cómo la había acorralado en el baño haciéndola sentirse indefensa pero era fácil hablar con Chat.-

-NO ES PARA TANTO- Chat dejó de gritar para no llamar la atención de otras personas pero su ira estaba creciendo- Por qué no dijiste nada, por que no hiciste nada, si yo hubiera sabido…-

-Si hubieras sabido que chat?- lo interrumpió la pelinegra- se que eres un héroe pero no podías simplemente atacar a un civil por que es mala conmigo en la escuela- 

Ella puso su mano en el hombro del chico y este se relajo solo un poco considerando que hablo de más con una civil y casi compromete su identidad pero estaba sumamente molesto. Marinette era demasiado buena para su propio bien y esto era la prueba.

\- Es solo que no tenias por que pasar por esto sola, me hubiera gustado apoyarte hacer algo por ti, debí escucharte- 

-Me escuchaste ahora y me ayudaste a sentir mejor, eso es más que suficiente gatito-

Se miraron un momento y la chica desvió la mirada intimidada por la mirada de su compañero.

-Debería de entrar a dormir antes de que se haga más tarde.- Rápidamente dio dos pasos hacia atrás pero antes de darse la vuelta abrazo a Chat por la cintura - Gracias por venir a verme y agradece a Adrien también- se dió la vuelta y entró a su habitación cerrando la trampilla.

Chat la miró con preocupación y sobre todo con vergüenza, se sentía como un cobarde, vaya héroe resultó ser si no podía proteger a su amiga de una simple chica malvada pero estaba listo para enmendar las cosas para su princesa.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, Marinette despertó con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, el culpable ese gato tonto que solo con esa visita nocturna la había hecho sentir bien, escuchada, y ya no se sentía sola, además la expectativa de que a Adrien le había preocupado lo suficiente como para hablarlo con uno de los héroes de París también la hacía sonreír. Así que se levantó temprano se ducho y arreglo para poder estar a tiempo en la escuela, quizá podría diseñar un poco mientras llegaba la maestra para ignorar a sus compañeros quizá haría un suéter para Chat; en eso ocupaba su mente camino a la escuela cuando noto una pequeña confrontación antes de entrar al salón.

Bajo la velocidad antes de entrar, había murmullos de varios de sus compañeros, identificó a Rose y a Juleca murmurando de acuerdo con alguien cuando notó que las voces de quienes peleaban eran Lila (por qué no le sorprendió) y Adrien… ADRIEN? Que rayos estaba sucediendo?. Abrió la puerta lentamente pasando desapercibida ya que la atención de todos se centraba en los dos chicos discutiendo no acaloradamente pero se notaba la tensión en toda la habitación.

-Se que Amenazaste a Marinette Lila, ella no te está acosando deja de mentir sobre ella- había mucho enojo contenido en la voz del rubio pero mantenía un semblante calmado como siempre. Marinette sintió un pequeño deja vu. 

-No se por que sigues repitiendo eso Adrien -Lagrimas falsas recorrían la cara de la chica tratando de generar lastima - Yo jamás haría algo así, yo quería ser su amiga, ella te lo dijo para ponerte en mi contra, si fuera cierto por qué no se lo dijo a Alya o a la Srta Bustier - ocultó la cara entre sus manos "llorando" más fuerte.

Marinette estaba sumamente confundida ella no le había dicho a nadie por que estaba avergonzada nadie sabía sobre la amenaza excepto lo Chat. Adrien y Marinette cruzaron una mirada y el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, se sonrojó violentamente y miró a Lila nuevamente.  
-Ella no me pone en tu contra por qué ella no me lo dijo- el resto de los compañeros estaban confundidos - Chat Noir me dijo lo de la amenaza.- 

El corazón de Marinette se derritio pensando en los dos chicos más importantes de su vida hablando sobre ella y sus problemas, a pesar de que esto le generaba muchos más problemas era un hecho que la hacía quererlos mucho más. En su mente ambos chicos se volvieron uno solo, ella agitó la cabeza sorprendida, lidiaria con eso más adelante. Estaba tan enternecida por la acción y su más reciente descubrimiento que por poco se pierde la respuesta de Lila pero cuando la escucho su mandíbula prácticamente golpeó el suelo.

-Ladybug me dijo que Chat está durmiendo con una civil, se que es Marinette y por eso la intenta defender. Ella tiene a ese estúpido gato en la palma de su mano- Lila apuntó con la cabeza a la chica que estaba aún cerca de la puerta, todos miraron en su dirección. Entre su sonrojo, y su sorpresa no pudo articular palabra ni para defenderse en especial por qué la idea de ella durmiendo con Chat era sumamente ridícula en más de un sentido.

-Estas durmiendo con Chat Noir- grito entre sorprendida y molesta Alya señalando a su "Mejor amiga" acusadora mente.

-Estas bromeando verdad?- la pelinegra recuperó su voz y estaba temblando por la ira contenida de verdad Alya la estaba cuestionando así? -Qué clase de reportera eres? Vas a confiar en ella simplemente por qué lo dice, no vas a investigar lo que está diciendo, solo te quedarás ahí y me señalaras? Como hiciste cuando dijo que la agredi- Marinette sentía las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos, jamás se había sentido tan traicionada en su vida.

Niño miró a su novia de manera significativa a pesar de que Lila le agradaba, él conocía a Marinette desde que eran niños, y desde el drama con la intimidación muchas de las historias de la italiana dejaron de tener sentido en su cabeza. 

Adrien bajó rápidamente hasta donde estaba Marinette quería consolarla pero no encontraba la manera sentía que la mención de su alter ego ya había arruinado las cosas lo suficiente.

Las dos amigas continuaban mirándose desafiantes, ambas ofendidas y molestas pero negándose a atacar directamente a su mejor amiga.

Finalmente la chica de ojos azules suspiró poniendo ambas manos en el escritorio frente a ella, sabía reconocer cuando estaba perdida

-Sabes que Alya- la aludida se enderezó esperando el golpe- Esperaba más de ti, no solo por ser mi mejor amiga, si no por qué se que eres una gran reportera y una persona con principios- lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre sus mejillas pero ella no hizo nada por detenerlas miro a Lila y finalmente regresó la mirada a sus compañeros de clase - Chicos no estoy dispuesta a aceptar esto nunca más, no puedo ya… - la mano de Adrien se posó en su hombro dándole ánimos para continuar- No estoy durmiendo con nadie, y no le pedí a nadie que me defendiera, las palabras de Lila no tienen ningún fundamento excepto que es ella quien lo dice. Y yo tampoco tengo pruebas de sus mentiras, esperaba que los años en los que me han conocido significaran algo pero veo que palabras bonitas son suficientes para impresionarlos y hacer que me den la espalda- 

-Tengo pruebas de lo que digo- exclamó Lila al ver a algunos de sus compañeros lanzando miradas con cierta duda - Ladybug me dijo que Chat dormía con una civil, pero Rena Rouge y Carapace me dijeron que eras tu- 

Un silencio sepulcral cayó en el aula, mientras todos los estudiantes comenzaba a recuperar su confianza en Lila, los ojos de Alya y Nino se abrieron de para en par, La blogger miró a su mejor amiga con pánico pero la diseñadora solo estaba parpadeando confundida como si acabara de despertar de un sueño. No podía creer que Lila acabara de cometer un error tan fatal y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta aún.

Lo siguiente paso sumamente rápido como para que los chicos de la clase lo procesarán Nino y Marinette rompieron en carcajadas mientras que Alya tomaba a Lila del cabello y la arrastraba fuera del salón

-Tu! maldita mentirosa!Por poco y pierdo a mi mejor amiga por defenderte a ti, dude de ella, de mi novio, de gente buena por tu culpa!- Alya le gritaba a Lila mientras la arrastraba a un lugar más privado detrás de ellas Adrien, Nino y Marinette caminaban (los dos últimos aún riendo) tratando de evitar que la reportera cometiera algún crimen (No por qué Lila no lo mereciera).   
Finalmente llegaron a una zona apartada en la escuela y Alya soltó a la pequeña mentirosa antes de darle la espalda y abrazar a su novio.

-Alya no sé de qué hablas- Lila se veia sumamente asustada- Te acabo de decir que tengo pruebas de lo que te dije, por eso es por lo que Marinette me ha estado agrediendo- está vez las lágrimas en la cara de la italiana eran genuinas pero sus palabras estaban siendo su ruina y ella no lo notaba.

Nino se aclaró la garganta después de tanta risa para hablar- Por poco nos engañas bruja, pero no contaban con una cosa, tus "testigos" - exagero con las manos para simular las comillas- estamos aquí y jamás te dijimos algo semejante- 

Adrien los miró tan confundida como Lila y finalmente se unió a las risas de Marinette. Era tan obvio que Alya y Nino eran Rena y Carapace, de todas las mentiras que Lila pudo pensar esta fue definitivamente la peor pensada y la razón por la que caería.

-N… No es cierto- Lila seguía aferrándose a salvar su mentira- Mientes para proteger a tu amiga, si ustedes fueran héroes dónde están sus Miraculous- escupió con furia. 

Marinette dejó de reír y la miró, era como un animal salvaje herido haciendo hasta lo imposible por salvarse pero ya no tenía escapatoria.

-Tus mentiras se acabaron Lila y ahora se que cuento con mis amigos para ayudarme, ya no me podrás hacer daño- Marinette tocó el brazo de su amiga que soltó a Nino y la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de eso.   
-Eres tan tonta Marinette, les puedes creer a estos dos tontos que son héroes y sin tus preciosas pruebas- Alya se tenso en el abrazo, lista para golpear a la víbora que se atrevió a llamar amiga, pero su Marinette la tomó del brazo y se giró para encarar a Lila.

-Lo que no sabes- dijo despacio y con dulzura- es que tengo pruebas yo los he visto- Dio un paso hacia atrás mientras Adrien la tomaba de la mano- yo les di sus Miraculous después de todo- soltó finalmente.

-!¿QUE?!- cuatro pares de ojos la miraron sorprendidos. Ladybug había estado frente a ellos todo el tiempo.

-No ganaste pequeño bicho- Lila sonrió de manera burlona, todo rastro de miedo o fragilidad se había ido, estaba mostrando sus verdaderos colores- He logrado manipular a los idiotas de esta escuela por mucho tiempo, nadie es lo suficiente listo como para notar una mentira aun que les mordiera la nariz en especial en ese salón lleno de niñitos frágiles y pateticos que han sido akumatizados por cualquier berrinche, y lo único que has logrado es arrastrar a estos tontos - señaló a Alya y a Nino- al mismo infierno al que te metiste cuando te atreviste a retarme. Espero que lo disfruten.- Sonrió de manera maliciosa Nino hizo todo lo posible para evitar que Alya la golpeara en ese momento pero la lucha terminó en cuanto Adrien comenzó a reírse ligeramente.

\- Algo que compartir con la clase gatito- Pregunto Marinette un poco confundida.

-Oh no nada es solo que grabe su pequeña confesión y los chicos del chat grupal no están muy contentos con su elección de palabras pero no te interrumpo mas princesa- le guiño un ojo causando que la heroína se sonrojara, le tomaría tiempo acostumbrarse a eso.

-Qué hiciste que?- Preguntó Alya a punto de soltar una carcajada.- Demonios cómo es que no lo pensé yo- los amigos sonreían mientras que Lila se quedaba sin opciones.

-Bueno alguien tenía que pensarlo considerando que revelamos nuestras identidades frente a un civil muy poco confiable- dijo señalando a la chica frente a ellos- ahora no importa a quien le intente decir, todos saben que es una mentirosa.

-Les dije que eras más que una cara bonita amigo- Dijo Nino golpeando al modelo juguetonamente en el brazo.

Marinette se acercó a su torturadora lentamente, dejó de sentirse pequeña a su lado pues tenía a sus amigos con ella, ya no tenía por qué temerle.

-Te dije que veriamos como resultaban las cosas- Sonrió de buena gana antes de darse media vuelta enganchando un brazo con el de Alya y el otro con Adrien dejando a la mentirosa detrás y sintiéndose más libre de lo que se había sentido en meses

**Author's Note:**

> Cuales son sus pensamientos respecto a este fic mas largo de lo que usualmente acostumbro, ademas siempre he pensado que Alya entraria en modo Homicida si alguien se mete con sus amigos.
> 
> El nuevo capitulo de Princesa saldra pronto pero me encuentro un poco bloqueada en este momento.
> 
> Sus comentarios llenan mi vida   
> Les envio todo mi amor


End file.
